The Druid Girl
by The Chandelier Fell
Summary: They call me what I am not. My name is Vevina, but I am far from a "sweet lady". Even my own father, Glyn, admits that he chose the wrong name for me. My mother wanted Vevina though, and being that she died giving birth to me she got her wish. We Druids are peaceful people; we don't cause much trouble for Camelot, sadly that changes nothing. We are not safe.
1. Chapter 1: Mordred

I always fix my shining chestnut waves before going out, but today I feel no need. I slip out the door of our tent in my dark green robe with frizzy ringlets. I have slept in and the warm sunlight beats down upon my head. Children run through the village laughing and singing. I groan and clutch at my head. I hate noise when I first wake up. With a gold flash of my normally green eyes a root springs up in front of a boy's foot causing him to trip. I laugh as he spits the dirt out of his mouth.

"Very funny, Vevina," grumbles the young Druid.

I answer teasingly as always, "oops! I didn't see you there, Leith!" I offer the fair boy a hand.

Taking it, Leigh stands. "Thank you so very much, V"

I stiffen and glare at him coldly, "Don't ever call me that!"

"V!" I hear someone call from the forest.

Leaving Leigh I run into the foliage after the voice. "Mordred!" I call.

A boy appears at my side. He has dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. His green cloak floats about him airily, as though it belongs there. He is younger than me, only ten and I'm twelve, but we have been friends as long as I can remember. Most people wouldn't dare be friends with him. He is more powerful than any Druid I have ever met. When he gets angry….you better watch out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prospect of an Adventure

"Why didn't you speak with me telepathically? I ask.

"Because, if you ran off without any explanation people would think we were up to something," He states as though it were obvious.

I look him in the eyes curiously. "Are we up to something?"

Mordred flashes me a smile. "You could say that…."

I beam and run a hand through my messy locks. "What is that we're up to?"

"Oh, nothing…..just a trip to Camelot…"

Gasping I stare at him in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"Most likely," Smiles coaxingly, "It will only be a little while…"

"Why do you even want to go to Camelot?"

"Emrys…." He whispers, his voice as soft as velvet.

My fern-like eyes widen in awe. "Why now? Why not wait?"

"It has to be now." He answers confidently, "I can feel it." Grabbing my hand roughly he pulls me through the forest. Trees flash by me so quickly I can hardly get my bearings. My raven hair flaps in the wind like a very battered old flag. I stumble over rocks and roots as I am unceremoniously dragged along. By the time we reach the outskirts of Camelot I am out of breath and looking rather awful. The curls I so often brush hang in tangled clumps at the sides of my now scratched face. My robes have been torn in multiple places and are now hemmed in dirt and mud. My face turns bright red in anger.

"Mordred!" I hiss, "This had better be worth it!"

He grins in the most disturbing way and responds quietly as though to himself rather than me, "It will be…"


	3. Chapter 3: Market Day

I never thought Camelot would be so big. It amazes me how large it is. The turrets and towers of the castle pierce the sky like arrows. Hundreds of people swarm the streets, buzzing about like bees. It is market day and there are dozens of stalls line the beaten down streets, displaying their goods for all to see. Mordred beckons to me, asking to get closer. Reluctantly, I crawl through the bushes towards market. Mordred's cloaked head pokes just above the bushes a few feet in front of me. He turns to face me with a grin.

"Vevina," he whispers, "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answer with a small smile. He stands up and takes my hand. We walk towards the gates, slipping in unnoticed.

Up close the bustle of the kingdom is more impressive. We are bumped into several times, always with an apology. "I don't think they notice we're Druids," I note, astonished.

"Most of them have never seen a Druid before," states Mordred, "They don't know what to look for."

"Speaking of knowing to look for, do you? Know how to find Emrys, that is." I ask.

"Well, not exca-," Is all Mordred is able to say before two heavy hands clamp down on our shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

Hi! I'm sorry about the typos! auto-correct is out to get me...

Now! To clarify something:

The fair Druid boy is named Lieth not Liegh.

Thanks! Please review!

* * *

By now I was used to being dragged roughly, but this was awful. The man is stronger than anyone I've ever met. His hands are coarse and rough as they dig into my shoulders. I let out a scream and try to kick in protest; sadly it proves to be no help. Mordred struggles as well. His hood falls off of his head in the struggle and I can see his eyes. They are wide with fear. The crowd hardly seems to notice the scene. They hurry past averting their eyes. The man, who happens to be a knight, takes us to the castle. We are taken up many flights of stairs and shoved violently into a throne room. In the throne sits Uther Pendragon. His regal robes sweep about him elegantly, creating an intimidating effect. With a harsh glare he orders the knight to stand us upright.

"Why on earth have you brought these children here to me?" He asks with disgust.

"I think they are Druids, your majesty. Look at their clothes," urges our knight.

Uther stares at us with hatred. He seems to be analyzing our very brain with how intense his stare is. "They do seem out of place…where did you find them?"

"In the market, wandering about like little street rats," our captor states as he shoves us forward.

"I think they should be searched, just in case. Have them searched!" growls the king. We are taken away from each other by guards and shoved into small rooms. A man pulls at the top of my robe so that my shoulders are exposed. On my chest is the tell-tale Druid tattoo. He sneers and pulls the rest of my Druid robes off so that I am nothing but a chemise. I gasp in outrage and my eyes flash gold. The man is thrown across the room by an invisible force, the force being magic.

"How dare you!" screams the man as he rights himself, "I'll have you executed!"

"Well, you see, being that I'm a Druid, I'm already going to be executed," I state with a smirk.

The man growls and runs at me. "I'll get you! You litt-"

What kind of little I was, I will never know for at that moment the door swings open revealing a handsome young servant. His hair is midnight black; his eyes are blue-green like a lagoon. He is tall and lanky. He is Emrys.


	5. Chapter 5: Emrys

I stop the struggle and stare up at him in awe. He looks at me with a bit of pity, understanding. My captor glares daggers at Emrys.

"Merlin…" He hisses, "get out of here."

"But…what has she done? She's just a child!" Emrys retorts.

"A _Druid_ child, she may seem harmless but she used magic on me just a second ago. I have been instructed to search her, that's all, and she attacks me."

"Well…I guess…"

"Get back to work, Merlin. I can handle her."

"Wait! Before I go…may I ask your name?" Emrys asks as he looks me in the eyes.

"Vevina, Vevina Glen." I respond, returning the stare.

"I'm Merlin," He smiles at me then turns back to the guard, "What are they going to do to her?"

"Most likely have her executed with the boy. She came with another," He states coldly.

"May I take them down to the dungeons? I'll hurry back and be extra careful."

"I suppose so…but keep a close watch on them," confirms the guard, "Go on! Take them away!"

Merlin shakily grabs my shoulder and steers me out of the room. His hands are warm and rough from work. The corridor is drafty and I shiver in my underclothes.

"Oh! Are you cold, Vevina? Here…" He hands me his coat with a small smile. I smile back trustingly. I don't know why but I feel even closer to Emrys than I do to Mordred. This frightens me considerably.


End file.
